


Zayn's Weakness

by HPFangirl71



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn finds it hard to concentrate when Niall looks so damn tempting.</p>
<p>Written for fandomwords100, a drabble comm on LJ and also for 1drabble, another comm on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zayn's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains implied Slash pairing so Do Not Flame!! <3

**Zayn’s Weakness by HPFangirl71**

Sunlight burns bright overhead as the boys film scenes for another magazine shoot. Zayn can’t say which one, after all, he’s lost track of how many teen rags they’ve covered.

But Zayn’s attention isn’t here, he’s completely distracted. Niall is being photographed just down the beach with Liam and Harry. 

Zayn watches him; his button up is hanging loosely. The slight breeze keeps blowing it open and water splashes his chest. Zayn is weak to the longing that suddenly fills him up. He gulps the desire back, although the sight of Niall’s beautiful pale skin just beckons to be touched.

**************

Soon the boys are being photographed together. Niall’s so close that Zayn sees the tiny welt upon his collarbone. It’s bright and pink beneath the vivid sunlight, making Zayn smile. The mark is his and seeing it makes his shorts tighten slightly. Surreptitiously, Zayn adjusts himself because the memory of how it got there is highly erotic. 

As the photographer poses them in the sand, side by side; Zayn can no longer resist the temptation. Giving into his weakness; Zayn’s arm slides across Niall’s shoulder. Outwardly, the gesture is innocent but as Niall leans closer, he knows it’s anything but…


End file.
